Love's Precious Consequences
by LittleLostCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are in love, but they suffer some consequences along the way. This is my first story, so cut me some slack. Rated M for a reason. Please REVIEW!


**_This is my first ever fan fiction, so don't be too hard on me guys. =)_**

Today was the day; Edward was coming over after school to do something that I have wanted to do for the longest time. I was sure that I was ready, and I'm sure he was too. All day I couldn't focus in class, thinking about what I wanted to do with him, I wanted to do it so fucking bad. He was the most amazing boy I have ever been with. The other guys I dated before were okay, but Edward was such a gentleman. He didn't pressure me; he was so romantic and sweet. I knew he was the one I wanted to lose my virginity to. It would be perfect, right? "Hey, Bella, what's up?" It was Jacob, my best friend since pre-school, he was like the best girlfriend I always wanted, after all he was gay. "Not much, just waiting for Edward." I said as I looked around the parking lot searching for that most beautiful face. "Don't tell me he's coming to your house today." Jacob wasn't Edward's biggest fan; he didn't really like him that much for some odd reason. "Yeah, he is, and I promise we won't get into any trouble." I said with a giggle. "Sure you won't, well, Ill catch you later Bells".

Then, there he was, the most beautiful face in the world. "So, are you ready baby?" he said as he kissed my cheek. "Yeah, I was born ready." He opened the door, and helped me in. He was so good to me, I'm glad I have him. As we road to my house, I couldn't help but stare at him, at his beautiful porcelain skin, his gorgeous amber eyes, and his messy hair. He had this confused and worried look on his face. I hope I wasn't pressuring him. "Are you alright Ed, you look nervous." I really hope I wasn't going to mess this up. "I'm fine Bella, its just that I don't want to rush you into something you're not ready for." Why was he always doing this to me? "I'm totally fine with this, its no problem babe." I answered back.

When we got to the house, I looked around, making sure Charlie wasn't home. We walked up to the porch hand in hand; he put his arms around me as I unlocked the back door. I immediately started kissing him intensely. I felt his hands crawling up my shirt, as he kissed me on my neck. "Let's take this upstairs, I'll feel more comfortable in my bed." He lifted me into his arms and carried me up the stairs. When we got into my room, he laid me on my bed, and locked the door behind him. He pulled off my shirt, and then started kissing my neck and breasts. He was struggling with my bra, trying to get it off. I enjoyed watching him fiddle with it. "I'll do it baby." I undid it for him, exposing my plump breasts to him. He caressed them as he passionately kissed me. I could see his erection from the inside of his jeans. We both got up and pulled down our jeans. "Are you sure you're ready to do this? Are you absolutely positive?" he asked me once again. "Just fucking do it Edward."

He lowered himself over me, and then slowly pushed it in. I moaned when my cunt was stretched by his cock. "DEEPER!" she shoved it in harder, then pulled out. Just before I was ready to climax the first time, he lifted me up and pushed me against the wall, fucking me even harder. I was so fucking wet; this was the best pleasure I've ever had in my life. I knew he was getting closer, he was groaning as he plunged me harder. We were both sweaty as shit, I felt like I was going to explode. I felt his juices fill me, we went back to the bed. "I love you Bella, and I hope we can make this relationship last, I want you forever." no boy has ever said something so genuinely sweet before, I was sure he meant it. " How do you know that you will love me forever?" I was always so synical when guys said they loved me. "Because, you are my whole life, you always make me feel so amazing, I can't live without hearing your voice, everything you do makes me happy." I didnt know whether to believe him, or just play it off. I've never been in love like this before, and I didn't know if it was just puppy love or real love. I was scared.

" You don't have to be afraid anymore Bella, I promise I wont hurt you." As we were getting dressed, I felt my eyes warm up with tears. I was scared. Edward kissed me again, maybe it was all real, maybe it was worth it.


End file.
